vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight (Destiny)
|-|Knight= |-|Darkblade= |-|Taken Knight= Summary The Knights are a prevalent morph of the Hive, made up of those who have transcended the form of Acolyte and used their accumulated tithes to express themselves as this form. They are the backbone of Hive society, making up their elite soldiers, engineers, and leaders. Heavily armored and armed, Knights are a formidable foe for anybody present in Destiny, often able to fight and even outmatch Guardians in single combat. Armed with their swords, shields, and boomers, an army of Knights can spell doom to entire worlds, while keeping up a steady flow of tribute to their gods. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, At least 8-B, up to 5-C | Varies, At least 8-B, up to 5-C Name: Varies Origin: Destiny Gender: Almost always male Age: Varies, often at least hundreds of years up to billions Classification: Elite Hive, Ascendant Hive, Taken Powers and Abilities: |-|Hive=Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 9; Hive won't die of age and can heal their wounds as long as they kill. More powerful Hive are able to create Throne Worlds that allow them to come back even after complete physical erasure), Regeneration (At least Mid, up to Low-Godly; Hive Knights can regenerate from being shot in the head and Ascendant Knights and Abyssal Champions have their own Throne Worlds and can simply come back after their physical bodies get destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Hive can consume the Light and destroy Vex energy/data constructs), Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping and Law Manipulation (Every demiurge of every race, is a ruler maker, who changes reality to his power/will), Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Through Wall of Darkness, Elemental Shield, Sword Shield, and Proximity Shield), Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (With Void abilities), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Rage Power, Summoning, Statistics Amplification, Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grow stronger when killing), Spatial Manipulation (Powerful Knights can cut through space), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses (Hive can smell invisible enemies), Corruption and Mind Manipulation (The bone of a dead Knight was able to corrupt the powerful Titan Rezyl Azzir by whispering into his mind), Absorption (Capable of consuming the Light, whether it be from individuals or freely existing Light), Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation (Through A Dark Burden), Vibration Manipulation (Knights can weaponize shockwaves by slamming their swords on the ground), Heat Manipulation (Certain Knights are capable of utilizing Searing Flames, while others can partially freeze Guardians which slows them down and impedes regeneration), Invulnerability (Some Knights have the Sword Shield, rendering them immune to harm), Invisibility (Darkblades are capable of becoming invisible), Teleportation (Most knights are capable of teleporting, while the Darkblades notably use it in combat), Negation of Resurrection (By devouring the Light of their victim, the Hive can deny Guardian resurrection), Resistance Negation (Certain Knights carry Ascendant Swords, which can override resistances through the Sword Logic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Knights can do battle in outer space and subsist on tithes of death alone), Shapeshifting (Non combat applicable. Should a Knight be unhappy with its existence as a Knight, it can morph into a Wizard instead through usage of excess tithes, changing its gender, abilities, and other attributes in the process) |-|Taken=Same as before, plus Corruption, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Taken Knights passively exude the Taken Blight, which spreads the Taken Corruption wherever they go. Certain Knights can directly Take their foes, though to nowhere near the same efficacy as Oryx, the Taken King), Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, and Statistics Reduction via Shadow Touched, and Memory Manipulation (Sylok was able to cause researchers to forgot they already tortured him, goading them into giving him the pain he desired), Acausality (Type 4. Taken are all Paracausal) |-|Resistances=Hive Knights resist Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, Matter Manipulation (Atomic), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, Corruption, Statistics Reduction, Soul Manipulation (These are all powers that are extremely abundant in verse that Knights will endure on a daily basis, whether it be from Guardians, other Hive, or other enemies), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Being Hive, Knights are capable of enduring the effects of the Ascendant Plane and Sea of Screams just fine, with them being multiverses encompassing spaces beyond numbers that will passively destroy the minds and bodies of those who enter), minor resist to Ice Manipulation (Freezing knights did not kill them and they are capable of withstanding the cold of outer space) Elemental shields heighten the afformentioned resistances and the Proximity Shield and Sword Shield render the Knight immune to effects such as the previously stated, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Corruption, Disease Manipulation, Cyborgization, Negation of Resurrection, Immortality, and Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation (Up to Macro-Quantum), Transmutation, Hacking, Nanotechnology, and other SIVA abilities, Information Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Resistance Negation, and other Guardian abilities. Light Eater Knights and Vessels of Oryx possess the resistances of Oryx, the Taken King. Taken Knights have any standard resistances or resistances corresponding to their shielding, as well as resistance to Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Absorption, Possession, Body Puppetry (They are already under all these effects by virtue of being Taken. One would need to override the control of The Darkness or a controller such as Oryx, the Taken King to enact these on a Taken), Pain Manipulation (Pain and abject ecstacy are one and the same to a Taken), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The Taken are in a state of constant ecstasy. Their feats, inhibitions, and burdens are stripped from them), and Physics Manipulation (Taken aren't bound by the laws of physics) Attack Potency: Varies, At least City Block level (All Knights are capable of fighting tanks and average guardians like Aunor, who can destroy city blocks), up to Moon level+ (Strong enough Knights should be comparable to the nameless Taken who were going to destroy Io. Knights have scarred entire worlds and sufficiently powerful ones such as the Darkblades can quickly kill even exceptional Guardians such as the Player Character) | Varies, At least City Block level, up to Moon level+ (Superior to their non Taken counterparts) Speed: Likely FTL (Slower than some other enemy types, but still able to engage in combat with Guardians who can dodge laser weapons and projectiles that travel faster than those lasers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, At least City Block Class, up to Moon Class | Varies. At least City Block Class, up to Moon Class+ Durability: Varies, At least City Block level, up to Moon level+ (Knights are a notably durable species, capable of surviving numerous blows to weaker areas from their foes), Higher with forcefields (Knight Walls of Darkness are unable to be broken by most weapons and abilities, and elemental shielding drastically improves their survivability as well. Certain types of shielding render Knights immune to any form of normal attack) | Varies, At least City Block level, up to Moon level+, Higher with forcefields (Superior to their non Taken counterparts) Stamina: Extremely high. Hive Knights are the backbone of the Hive's military structure, and can wage wars for thousands of years at a time. They grow stronger and more energized with each life they take. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of meters with ranged weapons, multiversal with portals or with Taken teleportation. Standard Equipment: Due to just being a class of Hive soldier there is no universal standard equipment for Knights. *'Optional Equipment:' File:Shredder.png|Hive Shredder File:BoomerDestiny.png|Hive Boomer File:SplinterDestiny.png|Hive Splinter File:Cleaver.png|Hive Cleaver File:Hive Cleaver.png|Ascendant Sword File:Shieldknight.png|A shielded Knight **'Shredder:' One handed hive carbine that can fire bolts of either Void or Arc. **'Boomer:' Handheld siege weapon used akin to a grenade launcher or mortar. Can fire explosive blasts of Arc or Void. **'Splinter:' A ballista style weapon that fires a spread shot of Solar projectiles. **'Cleaver:' Bone blades wielded by Hive, used to both slice and crush their foes. Conduit for the Sword Logic **'Ascendant Sword:' Ascendant Cleaver wielded by exalted Knights, this blade is a far better conduit for the Sword Logic than basic cleavers and can even overrule the resistances of opponents due to this. **'Shield:' A simple shield made of bone. Intelligence: At least Gifted (Even basic Knights will take command positions among groups and will have had hundreds of years experience. Hive were able to figure out a way to breach the bunker of Rasputin), up to Extraordinary Genius (The most elite and ancient Knights have existed for billions of years, and have the knowledge befitting of such an age. The Knight order includes such individuals as The Warpriest, Malok, Pride of Oryx, Xivu Arath, and Crota, Son of Oryx who is an extremely proficient military commander in his own right, to the extent that he is feared as a legendary demon by those who likely do not even know truly of the Hive. A knight called Vorlog was able to figure out how to use Wizard exclusive arcana and understand some of the Vex) Standard Tactics: This is often dependent on the specific Knight, but generally Knights with Shredders will use them as suppressive fire while others assail the position of their enemy, Boomer Knights will fire on positions to force enemies out of cover, and Knights with Splitters or Cleavers and shields will form the front lines to advance on an enemy's position. They will heal themselves when hurt, and become enraged if put in a critical condition, giving them a second wind of sorts where they will chase down their target and hack them to death with their sword. Taken Knights will passively exude the Blight, and the ones that are capable of doing so often will spawn Blights to spread the corruption to their foes. They use their fire breath to flush enemies out of cover, suppress targets, and fire indirectly on positions, but are far less likely to take cover or summon a shield due to their abject lack of fear brought on by The Darkness. Weaknesses: Certain types of shielding are more vulnerable via specific means elaborated on in their descriptions. Some Knight behaviors can be exploited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wall of Darkness:' The Knight raises its hand and summons a large shield made of shadows that is impervious to harm. *'Berserk Mode:' When near death, the Knight enters an enraged state, increasing its physical strength and regenerating some health. *'A Dark Burden:' Certain Knights can cast this spell, which nullifies mobility abilities of the victim and interferes with their vision. *'Searing Flames:' The user stomps on the ground, causing a large surrounding area to burn any who it touches. *'Elemental Shield:' Some Knights possess a rapidly regenerating forcefield made of Arc, Solar, or Void energy that protects them from damage. This can be a very substantial boost in durability, letting Knights laugh off attacks that would have killed them several times over if unshielded and making the targeting of weak spots impossible. It can be drained through sustained fire, though using attacks of the corresponding element will drain it much faster than others. *'Sword Shield:' A small number of elite Knights have shields sustained by the Sword Logic, rendering them immune to all harm of beings lesser in this aspect. The gap can be bridged through the usage of a sword, as it is an ideal conduit for the Sword Logic, but may not always be possible. Confers a number of resistances. *'Burn Projectiles:' Taken Knights can spit out a volley of burning projectiles for a multitude of purposes, ranging from direct attack to area denial to flushing out targets into the open. *'Proximity Shield:' Two Knights were cursed by Oryx, the Taken King with a forcefield that would ward off any harm but only if they stayed away from one another, as they were friends who paid their death taxes to one another instead of to Oryx. Confers a lot of resistances. *'Aura of Immortality:' A very specific class of Knight harbors the Aura of Immortality, giving them all the resistances held by Oryx, the Taken King. However, some individuals are capable of stealing this Aura. *'Fist of Darkness:' The Knight punches the ground, creating a damaging shockwave that can make short work of most targets it encounters. *'Summon Hive/Taken:' Knights can summon Hive or Taken to assist in combat. *'Taken Blight:' Taken Knights passively exude the blight, spreading the corruption of the Taken wherever they goes. While it is usually just a consequence of the Taken's existence and as such passive and unfocused, some Knights have figured out how to consciously use its effects to do things like summon legions of Taken on a whim, fill areas with blights, empower other Taken, spawn blights directly on top of Guardians, corrupt the geography of locations, and even directly Take foes, though this is much less potent than Oryx's version of Taking. *'Shadow Touched' A debuff inflicted by smaller Taken Blights. This debuff disables double jump abilities, teleportation, nullifies any regenerative effects, and drastically slows down movement speed while applying damage over time. Key: Hive | Taken Note: Certain named characters may be far more powerful than what is displayed on this profile. Most Knights will not have every single listed power at once, nor will they have even a majority of the powers on Sword Logic. Gallery File:Darkbladerender.png|A Darkblade File:Knighthighrez.png|A Knight up close with some Guardians File:Knightconcept.png|Concept art of a Knight File:Blade of Crota.png|Some Blades of Crota File:Kranox.png|Kranox, the Graven File:Sylok.png|Sylok, the Defiled File:Hivefrens.png|Mengoor and Cra'adug File:Swarmprinces.png|A Swarm Prince File:Urrox.png|Urrox, Flame Prince File:Sardok.png|Sardok, eye of Oryx Others Notable Victories: Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko's Profile (Speed equalized, 8-B forms were used, Taken Knight was used) Notable Losses: Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider) Eiji's Profile (Legendary Rider/Heisei Generations Final Eiji were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Zombies Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Rage Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Possession Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shield Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Geniuses Category:Aura Users Category:Aliens